Astucia
by Mishiel-chan Uchihalove
Summary: En unas de sus batallas, la navegante sale herida y ahora es deber de Luffy el ayudarla con su tratamiento, pero la navegante tendrá otros planes muy diferentes, para lograr su objetivo tiene que vencer la indiferencia del pelinegro. ¿Quien sera mas astuto, el Capitán o la navegante? Hard Lemon LuNa


**Hola! Siéndoles sinceros me encanta escribir One shots de One Piece xD y espero que a ustedes les guste leerlo. Sin más que decir el fic!**

**Advertencia: Lemon hard, si no les gusta este tipo de contenidos no lo lean y eviten comentarios ofensivos.**

**Los personajes de One Piece no me pertenecen sino que son propiedad de Eiichiiro Oda.**

** Astucia.**

Luffy se encontraba fuera de la enfermería del barco esperando noticias del doctor del barco respecto a la salud y bienestar de su nakama, se encontraba preocupado, ya que hace poco habían tenido una batalla contra unos comandantes de la Marina y habían salido heridos, en especial ella. El había subestimado a sus oponentes y eso fue lo que los llevo a la situación en la que están, por no haber tomado enserio a sus enemigos, no previo con su haki los siguientes movimientos y cuando estaban a punto de mandarlo directo al mar, su navegante se atravesó y lo empujo resultando ella lastimada y con graves heridas en todo su cuerpo.

Todos sus nakamas se encontraban junto a el fuera de la enfermería esperando noticias de Nami. Sanji lo miraba molesto y varias veces lo había golpeado, por causar que "Su Nami-swann" resultara lastimada, pero lo cierto es que Sanji sabia (aunque eso lo molestara) que no había sido intención de Luffy causar que lastimaran a Nami y tampoco que está se atravesara en medio del golpe. Zoro y Robin estaban tranquilos por diferentes razones, Robin porque sabía que la navegante era alguien fuerte y eso no había sido nada en comparación a otras batallas y Zoro… bueno a Zoro la verdad le daba igual, ya que para el las brujas nunca pueden morir tan fácilmente. Usoop, Franky y Brook lloraban a mares preocupados por su amiga.

La puerta de la enfermería se abrió dándole lugar a un pequeño reno con batita de doctor, todos se acercaron al instante listos para escuchar lo que sea que pudiera decirles Chooper.

Chooper miraba el suelo con las mejillas un poco rojas mientras movía las manos con nerviosismos, eso sorprendió a la mayoría ya que ese comportamiento era inusual en el doctor, aun así se pusieron más atentos a la explicación.

Ehh… N-Nami, e-ella… - hablaba de manera entrecortada el renito.

CHOOPER HABLA DE UNA VEZ!- lo apresuraba Luffy ansioso.

Na-Nami tiene heridas… un poquito graves…- al decir esto todos lo miraron asustados, causando que Chooper comenzara a llorar y a mirar nerviosamente a Luffy.

Que quieres decir con eso Chooper?! No hay nada que podamos hacer por ella?!- gritaba Usoop al borde del colapso mental.

Cálmate Nariz larga-san, deja hablar al doctor.- trataba de calmarlo de manera serena Robin.

NOOOOOOOOOOOOO Mi Nami-swannnnn! Porque a ella?! Todos menos ella!... y claro mi Robin-chwan.- gritaba en medio de lágrimas un melodramático Sanji, para previamente ser golpeado en la cabeza por un molesto Zoro.

No seas idiota ero-cook, esa bruja no le pasara nada.- le decía Zoro, con cara de aburrimiento, causando el enojo de Sanji.

Cállate maldito marimo de mierda! Es que no te importa acaso la salud de Nami-swann?- le gritaba furioso.

Tsk cállate.- le silencio Zoro frustrado.

Chooper, que podemos hacer por Nami?- pregunto Luffy muy preocupado por su amiga. Chooper lo miro con el rostro sonrojado de vergüenza o nerviosismo o cansancio, la verdad no entendían nada de lo que le pasaba a Chooper.

Na-Nami lo que necesita es descansar y tomar unas medicinas que he preparado para las heridas de su cuerpo.- comenzó a hablar Chooper en un tono profesional, pero con un pequeño tono de culpabilidad que paso desapercibido por todos, menos Robin, que enarco una ceja intrigada.

¡Haberlo dicho antes Chooper! Eso significa que Nami se mejorara muy rápido.- exclamaba Luffy de lo más contento e inocente, mientras que Usoop, Franky, Brook y Sanji celebraban contentos. Solo Robin y Zoro se mantenían en calma, Robin intrigada ya que el doctor por alguna extraña razón aun mantenía la mirada baja y su nerviosismo latente.

L-Lo… un-unico es que-que…- comenzó a hablar Chooper en un tono tan bajo que no ser por los supér oídos de Franky y Luffy no lo habrían escuchado, inmediatamente dejaron de celebrar para mirarlo confundido.

Hay algo que no nos hayas dicho aun, sobre la salud de mi querida Nami-swan?!- pregunto Sanji desesperado y muy dramático asustando al renito aun más, Usoop y Zoro lo golpearon al mismo tiempo en la cabeza causando que el rubio callera desmayado.

Al fin silencio… ya puedes continuar Chooper.- le indico satisfecho y con una sonrisa de lado Zoro, ante esto a todos les bajo una gotita por la cabeza.

Es que el tratamiento aun no está completo…- susurraba nervioso el doctor mientras jugaba con sus pezuñas.

En la cabeza de todos los presentes se pudo vislumbrar el gran signo de interrogación en señal de que no habían entendido nada. Chooper tomo una gran bocana de aire para poder continuar.

Lo que pasa es que el tratamiento aun no está completo, ya que para que la medicina que le di a Nami haga efecto, pu-pues ti-tiene que bañarse con ella… y-y aplicarla por las zonas afectadas…- dijo en medio de tartamudeos.

Nadie entendía nada, ya que bien eso podría hacerlo la misma Nami o Chooper que era el doctor, pero porque diablos Chooper estaba tan nervioso y hasta culpable? Tal vez las heridas eran más graves de lo que creían.

CHOOPER! NO ENTIENDO NADA, ESQUE ACASO NO PUEDES APLICARLE TÚ LA MEDICINA A NAMI?- gritaba Luffy, ya harto de no entender nada de lo que explicaba el doctor, Chooper lo miro asustado y respiro un par de veces tratando de hablar. Robin lo miraba aun intrigada.

Es que, y-yo no p-puedo…- explicaba Chooper al ver la cara de desconcierto de todos, así que siguió hablando.- Mi-mis pezuñas dañarían, l-la piel y las heridas de Nami, así que…- dijo agachando la vista. En ese momento todos pensaron que el nerviosismo y miedo de Chooper era debido a que no podía hacer más por Nami.

Entonces que pasara con Nami nee-chan y su tratamiento, Doctor?- pregunto un intrigado y preocupado Franky.

Maldito Bastardo! Que me digas doctor no me haras feliz!- grito sonrojado y ligeramente feliz Chooper, causando que a todos les bajara una gotita por la cabeza, ya que se veia muy feliz. Pero rápidamente le cambio la expresión a una más calmada y siguio hablando.- Alguien más tendrá que aplicarle ese tratamiento a Nami.

Todos lo miraron como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza y les hablara en otro idioma. Eso hizo que Chooper casi se desmayara del susto, por suerte Robin con uno de sus brazos Fleur lo logro sostener.

Es pero eso que yo pensaba que te-ten-dria que-que ser L-Luffy, quien lo hiciera!- termino gritándolo Chooper, causando que todos se quedaran callados y con las mandíbulas desencajadas ante semejante petición, Luffy no entendía el por qué tendría que ser el si estaba Robin y a Robin le aparecieron un brillo de compresión en los ojos y disimuladamente sonrió enigmática.

Ehh?! Nani? Y porque yo?- pregunto Luffy muy inocente y confundido y al no saber como contestarle eso, Chooper empezó a sudar nervioso al ser el centro de atención de todos.- Además también está Robin que es mujer!

Antes que Chooper pudiera hablar, Robin intervino para alivio del renito que estaba a punto de sufrir un colapso mental de tanto estrés.

Yo no puedo Capitán-san, tengo muchas cosas que hacer, que requieren de mi total atención.- contesto está tranquila sonriendo. Chooper le agradeció mentalmente por su intervención.

Entonces porque no lo hace Sanji?!- pregunto nuevamente el Capitán, ante esto todos lo miraron con cara de "¿¡Acaso estás loco?!" y al comprender la situación se cayó y al querer nuevamente hablar Robin lo interrumpió.

Capitán-san, tú eres el mejor candidato para la tarea, por diferentes motivos.- le sonrió Robin y Luffy la miro sin entender a lo que se refería la arqueóloga.- Kenshin-san no podría debido que es muy tosco y un poco brusco y terminaría lastimando a la navegante.- comenzó a explicar Robin observando a Zoro que la miraba molesto, está solo se rio.- aparte que tampoco querria… Usoop no podría aplicarle ninguna medicina ya que no le pararían de temblar las manos de miedo.- ante esto el tirador la miro molesto, pero ke dio el punto a Robin al ver come le temblaban de manera inconsciente las piernas.- Brook y Sanji tampoco son una opción por obvias razones.- menciono divertida viendo como estos se deprimían en una esquina del barco.- y Franky tiene también mucho y trabajo y eso nos deja solo a ti Capitán, Chooper confía en ti para que hagas la tarea, ademas que estamos seguros que no le harás nada a Nami.- termino de explicar Robin con una sonrisa enigmática. **"Nada que ella no quiera Capitán, fufufufu." **

Un par de ojos miraban la escena de manera sospechosa, ya que Zoro sabía perfectamente que las pezuñas de Chooper nunca habían sido un impedimento al tratar sus heridas y para que Robin también interviniera, es para desconfiar. Definitivamente ahí había gato encerrado.

Eh? Bueno si tú y Chooper lo creen así y Nami está de acuerdo, no hay ningún problema yo le pondré la medicina a Nami Shishishishi.- sonreia de manera inocente Luffy sin ninguna mala intención, causando que tanto Robin como Chooper sintieran una punzada de culpa.

L-Luffy, las medicinas ya están en la tina del baño solo es cuestión para que apliques las medicinas con suavidad en las heridas, con un leve masajeo.- le indico cuidadoso el doctor la tarea que tendría que cumplir Luffy.

Claro Chooper, lo hare Shishishishi.- menciono Luffy entusiasmado porque de alguna manera se disculparía así con su nakama por lastimarla.

Luffy sin más que decir, entro corriendo a la habitación de Nami, dejando atrás a sus nakamas que lo miraban con diferentes expresiones: Culpa, nerviosismo, diversión, enojo, depresión y entusiasmo.

Luffy entro a la habitación de su navegante encontrándola acostada en la cama boca abajo y una expresión adolorida, también podía escuchar los gritos iracundos de Sanji y como sus nakamas luchaban para retenerlo y luego un golpe sordo y nada… ya no se escuchaba nada.

"**Shishishishi debieron haberlo golpeado."** Pensaba Luffy divertido.

Luffy.- escucho como era llamado por su navegante en un susurro, inmediatamente giro su cabeza para verla y la encontró viéndolo fijamente y con una expresión que nunca había visto antes en ella, ladeo la cabeza confundida pero igual avanzo hasta parase junto a la cama.

¿Cómo te encuentras Nami?- pregunto con verdadera preocupación Luffy, tocándole la cabeza con su mano, buscando alguna señal de fiebre, la navegante ante esta acción se sonrojo un poco.

Estoy un poco adolorida Luffy, nada más.- dijo está en una sonrisa tratando de calmar a su capitán.

Bueno, entonces si es así, tenemos que ir a bañarte para aplicarte la medicina que te preparo Chooper en tú cuerpo.- exclamo Luffy inocentemente, pero causando que el rostro de Nami se coloreara en un tono escarlata, ante la mención de que la "bañaría" su capitán.

Mmm… bueno solo trata de no hacerme nada raro Luffy.- dijo ella en un tono entre amenazante y sugerente, que no fue captado por Luffy que solo le sonrió con aire inocente. Aunque lo cierto es que Nami sabía perfectamente que Luffy jamás se atrevería a hacerle nada indebido… bueno mejor dicho no le haría absolutamente nada.

L-Luffy me ayudas, es que no puedo levantarme.- dijo está con un pequeño sonrojo luego de girar su cuerpo hasta quedar boca arriba. Luffy la miro extrañado, pero igual se acerco a ella y tomándola entre sus brazos la levanto de la cama cargándola cual princesa. Nami se sorprendió ante la acción y más aun por el cuidado con el que la tomo y levanto, inconscientemente llevo sus manos hasta el cuello de Luffy para sujetarse y con el rostro aun sonrojado lo escondió entre la base del cuello de Luffy y soltó un pequeño suspiro. Luffy estaba confundido pero atribuyo al suspiro a que había lastimado a Nami.

¿Te he lastimado Nami?- pregunto preocupado y sudando de miedo, Nami levanto la cabeza y lo miro con una sonrisa.

No, no me has lastimado estoy bien. Muy bien.- dijo está con un tono sugerente, que por supuesto paso desapercibido por Luffy que solo le sonrió aliviado.

Luffy camino en dirección al cuarto de baño, con Nami aun entre sus brazos y al salir al pasillo lo encontraron vacio, tal parece que todos se habían ido a hacer sus deberes, a medida que Luffy avanzaba al baño, Nami jugaba con la cicatriz en forma de X en el pecho de Luffy, pasando sus dedos de manera lenta causándole unas pequeñas cosquillas a su Capitán.

Al llegar al baño, Luffy se percato de que había una pequeña silla junto a la bañera, también había toallas, pastes, jabón y una pequeña crema que supuso que era para Nami y el agua tenía un inusual color verde transparente, pero que de una manera extraña olía delicioso como a menta.

De manera cuidadosa sentó a Nami en el pequeño banquito y se dio la vuelta rápidamente, ante está acción la navegante lo miro asombrada.

¿Por qué te volteas Luffy?- pregunto extrañada y un poco decepcionada.

Eh?! Como que porque Nami? Tienes que quitarte la ropa para poder bañarte.- dijo Luffy como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo sin quitar su tono de niño bueno. Ante esto Nami lo miro con una ceja alzada y tuvo una idea, inconscientemente se paso la lengua por los labios y un brillo extraño se poso en sus grandes ojos.

Neh Luffy, tienes que ayudarme a quitarme la ropa, es que yo no puedo moverme mucho.- menciono está de manera lenta y seductora, a lo que Luffy se volteo rápidamente y la miro apenado.

Shishishi es cierto, me había olvidado de ese detalle shishishishi.- dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca avergonzado por olvidarse que su amiga estaba lastimada y no podía hacer eso. Nami lo miro un poco desilusionada, pero ya tendría tiempo.

Luffy se acerco a ella y se agacho para poder tomarla de la cintura y ponerla de pie, luego la miro un poco al rostro y vio que está estaba un poquito roja, pero de seguro era por el vapor. Sin ponerle mucha mente a ese detalle, comenzó su tarea de desvestirla, con cuidado muy raro en él se fijo que está traía puesto una camisa de botones entallada a su cuerpo y un mini short negro y su largo cabello naranja lo traía sujeto en una cola alta. Tomo el primer botón de la camisa y poco a poco fue desabrochando uno a uno los botones, Nami estaba más que roja para ese momento, ya que Luffy accidentalmente tocaba con sus dedos la piel que la camisa dejaba descubierta como si la acariciara. Cuando termino de desabrochar la camisa, se la quito con cuidado para no rozar mucho la heridas, pero al hacer esto también deslizaba sus dedos por los hombros de Nami poniéndole la piel de gallina y causándole unos placenteros escalofríos, está miraba de vez en cuando el rostro de Luffy, pero este estaba tranquilo y con una expresión inocente, dándole a entender que este no se veía afectado.

Una vez que Luffy termino de quitarle la camisa vio como este miraba con detenimiento sus pechos apenas cubiertos por un sujetador de encaje negro, pero aparto la mirada para seguir con su trabajo, Nami se sorprendió por dicha acción, pero al mirarse ella también pudo ver que lo que en realidad miraba Luffy era una herida que cruzaba por sobre sus pechos. Nuevamente se sintió decepcionada.

Un escalofrió le recorrió entera, al ver como Luffy se agacha enfrente de ella y la tomaba de manera firme por la cintura, deslizando su ajustado Short por sus largas y esbeltas piernas, inconscientemente los dedos de Luffy acariciaban el recorrido que realizaba al bajar y quitar la minúscula prenda de vestir dejándola solamente en su conjunto de bragas de encaje también negras a juego con el sujetador y su cabeza a la altura de su entrepierna, sintiendo la pausada respiración de Luffy golpearla ahí abajo, a la mente de Nami inmediatamente le llegaron imágenes en la que Luffy tenía su cabeza entre sus piernas, mientras ella lo sujetaba de su azabaches cabellos y con su hábil lengua le proporcionaba un gran placer haciéndola gemir su nombre varias veces, su rostro se pinto de un rojo al ver como Luffy la miraba sorprendido ya que ella tenía su mano en su cabello y hace un momento lo había nombrado de una manera extraña, inmediatamente lo solto como si quemara y bajo la vista abochornada, no pudiendo notar la extraña mirada que Luffy le dirigía.

Luffy se incorporo nuevamente y sonriéndole a una extrañamente tímida Nami la rodeo con sus brazos, pegándola a su torso, a Nami le latía el corazón como loco y creía que en cualquier momento su cara sacaría humo de tan caliente que se sentía, pronto sintió como su sujetador era removido, quedando con sus pechos desnudos a la vista de su Capitán. Nami levanto la vista curiosa, esperando ver a Luffy mirándole los pechos pero este tenía la misma mirada despreocupada e indiferente, tal como si estuviera viendo cualquier cosa y no a su navegante medio desnuda. La navegante frunció el ceño molesta y decepcionada, pero no es iba a rendir. Cuando finalmente Luffy la dejo totalmente desnuda (N/a: jaja eso suena pervertido xD) este se giro para poder tocar el agua y verificar, tal como le dijo Chooper, que el agua no estuviera fría, sino tibia. Nami tomando valor nuevamente que este estuviera de espaldas a ella, se acerco por detrás de él y le hablo al oído de manera sugerente.

Luffy, podrías meterme a la tina tú, es que yo no puedo.- dijo sensualmente y pegando "inocentemente" sus grandes pechos a la espalda del Capitán, Nami creyó sentir que este temblaba, pero al ver como este la volteaba a ver con una expresión aburrida y hasta tranquila, se sintió fatal.

¡Claro Nami ya voy!- dijo este con expresión infantil y tomándola por sorpresa, la sujeto por la espalda y el trasero, levantándola y metiéndola cuidadosamente al agua, otro escalofrió la recorrió al sentir como este deslizaba su mano por su trasero para apartarse, pero la caricia indirecta se sintió tan bien que no pudo evitar gemir bajito, por suerte para ella está vez Luffy no la escucho, ya que este se encontraba preparando las cremas.

Nami sentía su rostro arder de vergüenza, ya que nada de su plan estaba saliendo como ella quería, ya había probado con quitarle el chaleco para que este no se "mojara" al estar bañándola, también había tocado sus pechos de manera descarada frente a él, con la excusa de ella misma enjabonarse o limpiarse ahí para probar la reacción que tendría sobre el pero nada, absolutamente nada! Es que acaso su Capitán estaba hecho de piedra? Pudo notar que este la había mirado, pero no pudo distinguir algún brillo de deseo o algo que le indicara que lo que veía le gustaba; en cambio ella… Ella estaba más caliente que un horno! Y sentía su entrepierna húmeda y no precisamente por el agua. ¡Todo estaba mal, se supone que el que tendría que estar caliente y con una erección para ese momento tendría que ser Luffy! Y no ella, que sentía como su entrepierna palpitaba de deseo al sentir las varoniles y firmes manos de Luffy recorrerle el cuerpo mientras la bañaba o como sus pezones se ponían erectos al ver como este se quitaba el chaleco rojo dejando su bien formado torso a la vista de ella, y como de este se deslizaban gotas de agua perdiéndose en su pantalón.

Podía sentir, como las manos de Luffy le acariciaban los pechos en movimientos suaves y tortuosamente lentos, mientras aplicaba la crema de hierbas de Chooper sobre ellos, de vez en cuando pasaba sus dedos sobre sus pezones irguiéndolos aun más y causando en Nami ganas de llorar, ella quería que los acariciara de verdad y no solo para aplicarle el medicamento, quería que sujetara con fuerza sus senos, que los lamiera y chupara salvajemente, no que solo medio los tocara y la dejara excitada. Ella quería tomarlo de la mano y llevarla hasta sus adoloridos pezones e indicarle como quería que la tocara y como si eso no fuera poco, Nami también tenía que resistir las ganas de levantarse y pasar sus piernas alrededor de las caderas de Luffy y restregarse como una perra en celo sobre el miembro de su Capitán, para saciar aunque fuera un poco su entrepierna palpitante y húmeda, que le pedía… no, más bien le rogaba ser acariciada por una mano masculina o aun mejor, tener el erecto miembro de Luffy penetrándola de forma ruda y salvaje . Pero no podía hacer eso, ya que siempre que veía el rostro de Luffy este la volteaba a mirar con una expresión entre inocencia, confianza y algo más que nunca podía identificar, tal vez diversión? No, no podía ser eso. Solo podía conformarse con las caricias meramente profesionales que este le aplicaba.

Nami.- escuchaba como la llamaba nuevamente Luffy, al levantar la vista, observo que este le sonreía radiante a lo que sintiéndose una gran pervertida bajo la vista abochornada.

¿Q-que pasa L-Luffy?- pregunto avergonzada de sus propios pensamientos, ya que su Capitán era el ser más inocente del mundo y jamás podría pensar en ella de esa manera, suspiro un poco decepcionada, sus fantasías de ser tomada salvajemente por su amor platónico, se veían más lejanas que nunca.

_¿Podrías darte la vuelta, para poder ponértela por detrás?-_ pregunto Luffy con voz ronca en el oído de la chica, a lo que Nami levanto la vista asombrada por sus palabras y sintiéndose humedecerse aun más y no precisamente por el agua.

Ehhh?!- reacciono Nami asombrada, no creyendo lo que decía Luffy y con la cara más roja que antes. Luffy la miro confundido por su reacción.

La crema Nami, te la voy a aplicar en la espalda.- aclaro Luffy al ver la cara de desconcierto de la chica. Está se relajo y decepciono y sin decir nada más se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda al chico. Lo malo es que Nami no pudo ver la sonrisa divertida del Capitán.

Luffy tomo crema en sus manos y la comenzó a aplicar en la espalda de la chica hasta llegar al comienzo de su trasero y así sucesivamente, Nami tenía que resistir el impulso de gemir de placer, al sentirlo rozar su trasero con sus manos.

_Haces que me ponga duro Nami.-_ menciono Luffy detrás de ella sin dejar de acariciarla, Nami se puso roja como un tomate y su mente comenzó a fantasear en Luffy restregándole su pene erecto en su trasero, sintiéndolo grande y duro, pero aun así no pudo evitar asombrase por dichas palabras.

¿¡Qu-Que has dicho L-Luffy!?- pregunto Nami abochornada, mirándole sombre el hombro, pero Luffy tenía expresión inocente y confundida.

Eh? Dije que Haces que esto sea duro Nami, acaso no me oyes?- aclaro Luffy con vos chillona y haciendo un pequeño puchero.

Ahhh… jajaja si lo siento es que esto distraída jejeje.- se dispuso a decir Nami nerviosa y avergonzada volteándose nuevamente.

_Podrías enderezarte bien, es que así no puedo acariciarte.-_ volvió a decir Luffy, mientras está inconscientemente se enderezaba y Luffy pasaba sus manos por la cintura de la navegante acariciando muy cerca de la feminidad de la chica, causando en está una deliciosa tortura.

A-A-Acariciarme?!- pregunto Nami avergonzada.

Shishishishi Nami estas sorda el día de hoy, dije masajearte, no acariciarte shishishi.- aclaro este divertido, Nami sintió desmayarse de vergüenza, estaba tan excitada y caliente que hasta su mente le jugaba malas bromas, cambiando totalmente las palabras de Luffy a un contexto sexual.

Una vez que Luffy termino de aplicar la crema en su espalda, Nami suspiro un poco decepcionada, pero rápidamente sintió como su cintura era envuelta varias veces por unos brazos y sacada de la tina hasta ser colocada encima de las piernas de Luffy, inconscientemente grito del susto y la impresión.

L-Luffy?- pregunto asombrada por la acción y al estar sentada sobre las piernas de su capitán y más precisamente sobre "eso".

Shishishi, aun faltan las piernas Nami.- aclaro este, para luego levantarse con ella y volverla a sentar en la silla, quedando Luffy de rodillas entre sus piernas desnudas y con una buena vista de su entrepierna húmeda y palpitante, Luffy la miro por unos momentos en silencio y tomando la crema comenzó a aplicarla por una de sus piernas, causando en Nami varios suspiros y gemidos, que ya no podía controlar, Luffy la miraba de vez en cuando confundido y con un extraño brillo en sus ojos. Nami sintió desfallecer cuando Luffy acaricio o "masajeo" la parte interna de sus muslos casi tocando con la yema de sus dedos la entrepierna de la chica.

L-Luffy.- jadeo la chica inconscientemente, el capitán levanto el rostro y vio como ella tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y la cara sonrojada y sonrió con deseo y diversión, se humedeció los labios con la lengua y aprovechando que está tenía los ojos cerrados, miro con descaro su cuerpo voluminoso desde su rostro sonrojado, su cuello blanco mojado por el agua y su cabello desordenado y largo dándole un aire de sensualidad, bajo hasta ver sus grandes pechos y sus pezones erguidos deseo desde que los vio sujetarlos con sus manos y llevárselos a la boca par succionarlos con fiereza y hacerla gemir su nombre con fuerza, siguió bajando la vista pasándola por su vientre plano y estrecha cintura, que tantas ganas le daban de pasar sus dedos por ahí o su lengua hasta llegar a la feminidad de Nami, observo unos momentos la húmeda entrepierna y notando lo rosada y resbaladiza que se veía y como una fina capa de cabello naranjas la protegían, de solo mirarla y olerla porque acerco su rostro de manera precavida, fijándose si la chica aun tenía los ojos cerrados, olisqueo su centro deleitándose con su olor dulzón, su boca de hacia agua y en lo único que podía pensar era en las ganas que tenía de probar sus jugos y pasar su lengua por ahí. Sintió una punzada dolorosa en su miembro nuevamente, desde que la comenzó a desnudar tuvo que detener los impulsos de bajarse los pantalones y penetrarla de la manera más ruda y salvaje, solo por el hecho de que estaba lastimada no había hecho absolutamente nada… excepto provocarla.

Paso sus dedos de manera "profesional" muy cerca de la entrepierna de la chica y escucho como está gemía de manera clara su nombre y vio que la cara de Nami tornaba un tono más rojo si es posible, y aquello lo excito aun más y ahora su erección no podía ser ocultada por nada.

Nami abrió los ojos y lo que vio la asombro y excito aun más. Luffy la miraba de manera fija y penetrante, pero lo que más la asombro fue ver como la expresión inocente e infantil que había mantenido su Capitán en todo este tiempo de convertía en una expresión de absoluto deseo, bajo la vista y se sintió humedecer aun más al ver como ahora si la erección de Luffy se notaba mucho a través de sus pantalones. Inconscientemente Nami lo llamo por su nombre y se humedeció los labios de manera tan sensual, que Luffy sintió que moriría ahí mismo si no la penetraba hasta que se le saliera por la garganta.

Así que sin importarle a ninguno de los dos que ella aun estuviera lastimada, Luffy la levanto rápidamente empotrándola contra una de las paredes del baño y restregando su prominente erección tapada aun por sus pantalones contra el centro húmedo y necesitado de Nami, haciéndolos gemir a los dos como animales en celo, la fricción era deliciosa, ambas respiraciones se entrecortaron y el aire se volvió caliente y espeso. Nami paso sus piernas sobre la cintura de Luffy causando que sus sexos se rozaran con más fuerza, Luffy la beso en los labios con necesidad y amor, siendo correspondido inmediatamente por Nami que pasaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico y la rodeaba de la cintura pegándola más a su cuerpo, sintiendo como los grandes pechos de la chica chocaban contra su torso. En cuanto rompieron el beso Luffy bajo con cuidado a la chica y se bajo los pantalones y los calzoncillos rápidamente, liberando así su erección, aliviándolo un poco. Nami miraba esto con gran deseo y sin decir nada se tiro sobre Luffy, el cual la atrapo y engancho sus piernas nuevamente sobre la cintura del chico y lo beso con deseo, lujuria y amor, Luffy aprovecho esto para posar sus manos sobre el trasero de la chica, acariciándolo a su antojo, sacándole varios gemidos, Nami se separo de sus labios y esto lo aprovecho Luffy para empezar a atacar su cuello hasta llegar a sus senos, donde haciendo merito de su gran fuerza ganada en estos dos años, la levanto aun más sujetándola firmemente del trasero engullo uno de sus senos, lamiéndolo y chupándolo con fuerza, pero no la suficiente para lastimarla. Nami estaba como loca y poco le importaba que sus nakamas los escucharan, ellos estaban idos en la calentura y el placer, la navegante sujetaba del cabello a su Capitán pegándolo más a ella y gritando constantemente su nombre, eso lo aprovecho Luffy para deslizar una de sus manos hasta la entrepierna húmeda de la chica acariciándola a su antojo, está tembló de placer y varias lágrimas le salían de sus ojos, ya que sentía que estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo, solo un poco más…

Luffy, aah… más, más…- y llego al orgasmo en cuanto Luffy le acaricio con fuerza su clítoris, haciéndola ver estrellitas, se apoyo en el hombro de Luffy respirando de manera pesada pero sin bajarse de él.

Se sintió humedecer nuevamente, al sentir que este decía su nombre con una voz tan ronca y sexy y se frotaba nuevamente contra ella, gimió fuertemente contra el cuello de Luffy.

Nami… te necesito.- jadeaba Luffy con fuerza, mientras la miraba con deseo.

L-Luffy… mmm que rico… hazlo.- decía Nami con los ojos cerrados al sentir como Luffy restregaba la cabeza de su pene contra el hinchado clítoris de la chica.

Y sin necesidad de repetírselo dos veces, la penetro de golpe haciéndola ver el nirvana y todos los ángeles del cielo sacándoles un poderoso gemido a ambos de placer, Luffy se quedo quieto un momento dándole la oportunidad a la chica de acostumbrarse a su tamaño, pero rápidamente Nami, movió sus caderas indicándole a Luffy que podía moverse, cosa que acato bastante rápido, ya que Luffy se salió de ella para volver a penetrarla de manera más profunda sacándole varios gemidos a Nami.

L-Luffy… más, más… Siii…- gritaba Nami en el oído de Luffy con vos tan sensual que lograba excitar aun más a Luffy, que la penetraba con aun más fuerza que antes.

Nami sentía como el miembro de Luffy crecía en su interior, casi creyendo que la iba a partir a la mitad y eso le encantaba. Luffy tomo uno de los senos de la chica en su boca y lo succionaba sin dejar de penetrarla de manera rápida y profunda.

Na-Nami.- gruñía Luffy fuera de si.- es-estas tan húmeda y estrecha… mmm de-deliciosa.

LUFFY mmmm… más duro.- gemía Nami tan alto que si no fuera porque Franky había hecho las habitaciones a prueba de sonido, estaba segura que ya todos en el barco sabrían lo que estaban haciendo.

A Luffy le brillaron los ojos de deseo, se salió del interior de Nami ganándose un gemido de protesta y la puso contra la pared pero esta vez con su trasero pegado a su erección y se acerco a su oído.

Estas muy caliente no, Nami?- dijo este de manera ronca por el deseo, humedeciendo aun más a Nami, tanto que era doloroso. Pego su erección hasta apretarla a su gran trasero haciéndolos gemir a ambos fuertemente.

L-Luffy?- pregunto ella extrañada. Pero cayó al sentirse nuevamente penetrada con fuerza por detrás, sentía el miembro duro de Luffy llenarla y sabia que ya pronto llegaría al clímax. Luffy la penetraba con fuerza, tal como le gustaba a ambos, ya que al ser piratas ellos preferían las cosas más salvajes.

LUFFYYY!- grito Nami, cuando sintió el orgasmo pegarle con fuerza, dejando escapar las lágrimas de tan intenso orgasmo, oyó el gruñido de Luffy diciendo su nombre y derramándose en su interior un poco después de ella, en señal de que el también había logrado la liberación.

Luffy de manera cuidadosa se salió del interior de Nami y la sentó sobre él para que descansaran, el Capitán sintió como sus labios eran besados de manera tierna por su navegante.

Te amo.- le dijo una sonrojada Nami.

Shishishi y yo a ti.- le respondió risueño el Capitán, para después levantarse y meterla nuevamente a la tina y terminar de bañarla enserio, una vez que termino, la ayudo a vestirse, aprovechando para vestirse y limpiarse el también, le aplico de nuevo la crema y se disponía a retirarse, pero se detuvo en la puerta y Nami lo miro interrogante. El sombrero de paja en su cabeza le tapaba los ojos y solo podía ver la sonrisa de lado que esta tenía.

Nami…- la llamo este. La chica lo miraba asombrada.

Si?- contesto.

Enserio me la pones dura.- menciono guiñándole un ojo y se retiro dejándola sola, asombrada y un poco molesta.

Jaja tal parece que a veces Luffy es más astuto que yo.- dijo divertida.

Luffy se encontraba acostado sobre la cabeza del Sunny con una expresión divertida, y es que si creían que él era tan tonto como para no haberse dado cuenta de las intensiones de Nami para con él, ellos eran los idiotas Shishishishi.

El solo se había aprovechado de la situación ahora estaba satisfecho. Quien creyera que Monkey D. Luffy no tenía sus momentos de astucia, estaba equivocado y eso lo aprendió hoy Nami.

**Fin.**

**Porfavor dejen sus Reviews.**

**Jajajaja que les pareció? Apoco alguien pensó que Luffy sería el astuto? En sus reviews déjenme saber quienes creyeron que terminaría así, apuesto a que varios creyeron que la astuta seria Nami xD**

**Déjenme saber sus ideas para un futuro lemon de está pareja.**


End file.
